Posklom's Death
Original Star Wars: The Old Republic Wars “Live Long and Prosper”-Moral It was a long time ago in a far away galaxy or however it goes. A spacecraft pases by a planet. It is not relevant to this story but is important to Star Warsy stuff. It was really, really, really cold day on the planet you call hoth.He went there to find the rebels who people said were not real. He wanted to kill that guy who walks on skys who is a jedi. He is an important Jedi. Then it snowed while the Sith froze. Then Bob The wampa mauled him. Then he used his power of healing and let himself respawn which is possible btw. He walked back and froze again. 2000 or however much it is until episode 5 years later he found a tantan. It was mounted by a skinny kid. The tantan stepted on his head and he dies. He couldn’t respawn becuz all the respawn points were ruined. He died. Nobody even noticed him except for a random squid. It happened to also be dead. But it dreamed of him in death.Which happens sometimes especially with squids. Yes, this is star wars so it has to say somewhere “I have a really bad feeling about this” So I just did. -The End This really needs a sequel Episode 43 Star Wars: The Old Republic Wars “Where we are going we don’t need roads.”-Moral Not too long ago but still far away, Posklom has died and in his postdeath time, The Jar-Jar order has risen out of the Ashes of the Sith Empire and will rest until the Chiss , the last chiss, have been destroyed…. Other stuff not so important...just see how this starts… Supreme Chancellor Hideous, leader of the Newer Sith Order, dispatches Darth Darth Binks and his apprentice, Brobi-Phore Cenobi, to negotiate with the Jar Jar Order leadership to end a party of battleships around the planet Tython. Death Vender, a salesman and the Jar Jar Order's secret adviser, orders Order Chief Commando Fork-Fork Binks to kill the sith and invade Tython with an army of Womp Rats. The sith escape and flee to Taboo, where Darth-Darth saves a Chiss commander,Thrawn, from being fired during the invasion. Indebted to the Sith, Thrawn leads them to The Chiss capital. The Sith successfully persuade the Chiss leader, Leader Nash, into helping the people of Taboo, though they are able to obtain treleportation to Binksboro , the capital city on the surface. They rescue Darth One, the ruler of the Taboo people, and escape the planet on his sith starship, which is damaged as they pass the Jar Jar Order party on Tython. One's ship is unable to sustain its hardrive and lands for repairs on the desert planet Jakuu. Darth Darth Binks, Brobi-Phroe, Thrawn, astromech droid BB-7, and Darth One visit the settlement of Rey’s AT-At to buy a new hardrive at a computer store. They meet the shop's owner Posklum Jr. and his son, Poslum III, who is a lucky pilot and engineer and has created a protocol droid called Hk-55. Darth Darth Binks senses a strong presence of the Force within Posklom III and instantly kills him as he believes he fulfills of Jedi prophecy who will bring balance to the Force. Darth Darth watches Hk-55 kill Posklom Jr. and everyone at a Podrace, which Sebulba wins. Nobody joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, as that is a dumb plot point. En route to their starship, Darth Darth Binks briefly duels with (Old Republic Jedi), (Old republic jedi)'s apprentice, who was sent to kill Darth One. The Sith escort One to the Imperial planet of Balmora so he can kill Chancellor Hideous and the Galactic Senate. Darth Darth tells Yolo and Wace Mindu on the Dark Council about how he killed the chosen one. Meanwhile, Taboo's Senator Vader persuades One to make a vote of no confidence in Hideous to elect a more capable chancellor to end the party on Tython. Though he pushes for the vote, One grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to kill them and the the Jedi. On Taboo, One reveals Himself to the Chiss as The Chiss and persuades them into slavery in the Imperial mines. Thrawn leads his people in a dance off against the womp rat army while One leads the hunt for Fork-Fork. In a parking lot, Posklom’s cousin eats a sandwich and inadvertently triggers an explosion inside the ship and destroys it from within, deactivating the rat army’s cloning rays. Meanwhile, Darth Darth and Brobi-Phore battle (Jedi Name), who is mortally wounded by Darth Darth after being bisected by Brobi-Phore. As he dies, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to seek training from Emperor One. Subsequently, Vader is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor and Fork-Fork is assassinated. The Dark Council promotes Brobi-Phore to the rank of Darth and reluctantly accepts him as One’s apprentice. At a festive ceremony, One presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Chiss by allowing Thrawn to join the Imperials as the rank of Grand Admiral and granting him immortality for his service.. A holorecording suddenly appears out of the darkness. The Jar Jar Order have realised they partied on the wrong planet. The must attack Taboo. To be continued... Episode 44: The Jar-Jar Order Like Bacon Star Wars: The Old Republic Wars “I’ll be back”-Moral Not as long ago as the last one but still far away, Watch the earlier movie to know what happened in the past... Three years after the party of Tython, The Sith Alliance has moved from their former stronghold on Yavin IV to the ice planet Hoth. The Imperial fleet, led by Emperor One, continues to hunt for the cure to Posklom by dispatching probe droids across the galaxy. While investigating a Walmart, Brobi Phore is mauled by Bob the Wampa. He manages to respawn, but soon leaves the game due to the brutally cold temperatures. The ghost of Fork-Fork Binks, randomly tells Darth Darth to go to the Dagobah system to kill Jedi Master Yoga. He is killed by Hand Yolo’s dead tauntaun. The Jar Jar Order starts a picnic on Hoth and they never notice each other. The end. Posklom's Death Episode 45: The unessisary Sequel set 30 years after the first one that is sort of like the first Approximately 30 years after the picnic of Hoth, the last remaining Ronald Mc. Donald, has disappeared. He was the friend of Posklom so he knows lots about him and they ran out of ideas. Jar Jar Order pilot Bo Cameron meets president George Washington on the planet Fake Tatooine to obtain a map to Ronald's location. Burger King Stormrats commanded by Jarlo Ren destroy the earth and capture Bo. Bo’s pet rancor escapes with the location of Ronald, and kills the scavenger Rey near a junkyard settlement. Ren tortures Bo be showing him his face, and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2199, unable to bring all traitors to justice finds out that Bo is not a traitor, frees Bo, and they escape in a stolen BowTIE fighter; Bo dubs FN-2199 "Tr-8r". They party on Jakku, and TR-8R decides that he must kill Bo. He knows that he will turn into a traitor. He encounters Posklom’s old cousin and Hk-55, but Burgerking tracks them and launches an air raid TR-8R, Posklom’s Cousin, and HK-55 flee the planet in the Centennial Pigeon, which they steal from a Jabba the Powerplant. The Pigeon implodes, but they are saved by a larger ship piloted by Hand Yolo and an Ewok, looking for Ronald Mc. Donald. Two rival parties, seeking to settle debts with Han, board and have a dance off, but Han and company manage to leave in the USS Enterprise. The party informs Burger King of the events. At the mall were a hamburger store is located – a store converted into a superweapon that harnesses energy from cows – Supreme Leader Binks orders General Grievous to use the weapon for the first time. Binks questions Ren's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Posklom; Ren replies that Posklom is his life. The Enterprise crew views the map and determines it is incomplete. It was the work of Burger King. Hand explains that Ronald attempted to rebuild McDonalds, but exiled himself fake meat started to taste good. The crew travels to a bar and meet with cantina owner Fake-Creepy-Yoda, who offers little assistance in getting Ronald. The cousin is drawn to a vault on the lower level and finds a hamburger that Posklom ate half of. Then Hk-55 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which the cousin follows with BB-7 and the Ewok to a distant planet. He finds Ronald and presents him with the hamburger. Then Ronald shows that he is Posklom and kills everyone. Then Burger king fires the weapon and blows up the planet. The End Category:Nurp-Naut approved story Category:Dadaw Studios Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:True Category:DEATH